


You Like it Dirty, Right?

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has problems with Klaus - and he knows what they all are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like it Dirty, Right?

Her fingers glide between her womanly folds, a desperate need to satiate the throbbing that started during her most recent encounter with Klaus. They had argued, like always, only their fights no longer held the venom they once did. Instead of feeling anger and hatred she felt...excitement. 

Caroline had huffed and turned on her heel when the aching sensation had become too much. She had needed to get out of there before the Hybrid became aware of her arousal; needed to leave so she could go DEAL with it. That's why Caroline found herself, laying in bed, one hand rubbing her privates to try and find some relief. Nothing was working. No matter how much she touched herself, it just wasn't enough. The baby vampire closes her eyes and lets out a grunt of frustration at not being able to sufficiently finger fuck herself.

"Need my help with anything, love?"

She recognizes the velvety accent and immediately bolts out of the bed, as far away from Klaus as possible. The blonde maneuvers herself to try and keep the Original's gaze off her exposed lower body, but the way his eyes linger tells her he's likely seen it all.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," Klaus states, with mock concern. "You left so very abruptly," he adds, with a knowing smile.

"I'M. FINE." she grounds out between clenched teeth. "Now get THE HELL out of my BEDROOM!!!" 

"Fine?" he questions, eyebrows raised and a smirk tugging at his lips "Are you sure, love?" He's stalking towards the baby vampire, eyes set on her barely concealed nakedness. "You seem, frustrated?" He is standing directly in front of her now, lust filled gaze boring into her own. "Let me help you," he whispers against her cheek.

His hands slide down to grab a hold of hers as he gently pries them away from her body. She shows the barest of resistance, but it melts away to nothing soon enough. His eyes never leave hers. Not as he bends down, his knees resting on the floor. Not as his fingers creep up and caress just below where she desperately wants him to touch her. It makes her shudder and he smiles in triumph. The hybrid grabs the back of her left thigh and places it over his shoulder, then coaxes her right foot up onto his bended thigh. Her eyes grow large now that she understands his intentions. "Klaus," she breathes, uncertain. 

His mouth is less than an inch from her wetness, breath hot as he speaks right into her pussy, "yes, love?" All she can do is whimper before he's nipping at her. He places a kiss to her heat before opening her up with his fingers. Caroline's biting her lip and she can't help but push down onto his digits. "Fantastic" she hears him say against her skin once more as he removes his fingers and grips her hips tight before plunging his tongue deep into her pussy.

His tongue is warm and powerful. He switches between quick licks and long lavish strokes. He alternates sucking and kissing her clit. His blunt teeth even come into play. The blonde is thankful for the superhuman strength he possesses certain, that if it were not for his hold on her, she would be a thrashing, wanton, mess.

"Klaus!" she cries out. He grunts into her before swirling his tongue deep into her folds. "Klaus!" She screams, thanking the good lord baby Jesus her mother is not home tonight. Caroline doesn't recognize the sounds she's making and runs her fingers through his short curls to eventually grab at his necklaces. The baby vampire is desperate to hold on to something and anchor herself before she explodes into a million pieces. It's no use. She rides out wave after wave of intoxicating bliss. Klaus is pushing his face firmly up against her, moaning contentedly as he swallows her cum.

"I want to tell you a secret," he says, moving her foot off his thigh, so he can stand up. Her eyes remain shut, closed in euphoria, but she can hear his lips smacking. She can feel his breath on her face and opens her eyes. Klaus is licking his fingers. "You taste magnificent, love." His voice is a husky whisper and Caroline finds she can not stop watching his mouth. "Like drinking the most expensive of champagnes, made from only the most succulent fruit." He smiles at her. "Taste," he says, and she does not protest as he sets his mouth on hers. Caroline doesn't know how she's supposed to feel about tasting herself, as he slips his tongue past her lips; she simply reacts, moaning as their tongues stroke each other. 

"I want you to experience every pleasure, Caroline," he tells her, between exploring her mouth and lips. "I want to do only things no one else has ever done with you." Nip. "Tell me, sweet heart." Lick. "Tell me your desires and I shall bend to them."

"I've never-" she starts to answer, giving into his request without thought. Giving into the most feared creature Mystic Falls has ever encountered. She doesn't have a choice though. Maybe she's never really had one. She wants to choose Tyler, to hate Klaus, but she doesn't want this to stop. Caroline doesn't want Klaus to stop loving her and she doesn't want to stop letting him. She wants him to ravish her until the world melts away.

"Never what ,love?" he prompts. She's almost forgotten what she had been going to say, but her eyes look down, glancing slightly backwards. He catches on and starts rubbing her ass with the palm of his hand.

She can feel it, his cock, standing stiff and proud through the denim of his jeans, poking her soft flesh. He grabs a hand full of her butt cheek and lifts her up. She removes her shirt and he rips her bra off with his teeth as he walks them towards the bed.

"Hey!" she tries to admonish him, but the grin on his face brings one to hers as well.

"You should never confine tits as exquisite as yours to such a contraption." 

Caroline mutters something, barely coherent, as his mouth attaches itself to her left breast as they hit the bed. The baby vampire pouts as he removes his lips from her body and stands gazing down at her. Her mood changes instantly as he quickly removes his own clothes. "Turn over Caroline." The way he says her name nearly has her come undone again and she still hasn't fully recovered from her first orgasm.

"Will it hurt?" she asks. Her voice sounds stronger than she feels.

"It doesn't have to," he assures her, caressing her cheek lovingly with his knuckles. She leans into his touch, before propping herself up on her elbows, their faces are almost touching. She closes the gap and places a soft kiss to his lips.

"I trust you," she tells him. He jerks back at her confession, but Caroline just smiles and pulls his lips back to hers. There is a wild look in his eyes, as they both pull back, ut it does not scare her. Caroline shrieks as he flips her over and she feels the bottoms of her feet touching his legs at the edge of the bed. He is grabbing her hips, so that she's folded over, and her ass is sitting in the same position her feet are. His movements are purposeful, and hurried, but not ungentle. Klaus begins running his hand along her spine and she instinctually understands this is how she is to remain. 

Caroline hears the distinct sound of fangs popping and, suddenly, she picks up the scent of his intoxicating blood. The blonde can feel black veins dancing just below the surface of her skin. Her mind races frantically for reasons he would bite himself, and grows more confused when she hears him groan in satisfaction. 

"Klaus, what the - HEEEEEEEEEE." He BIT her. He bit her on the ass! "YOU - UHHHHHHHH." The pain from the bite is immediately forgotten as Klaus starts filling her tight virgin hole. The sensation is jarring, but not uncomfortable and 'OhhhHHHhhh.' His blood, she could feel it in her system. But how?

"Blood works wonders as a lubricant." His chest is pressed to her back, necklaces resting on her shoulder blades. She makes a cooing sound in response and rubs her backside into him. He laughs and places hot, open mouthed, kisses to her skin. His weight comes off from her and she feels him pull out slightly, before sliding back into her. He sets a slow and sensual rhythm, allowing her time to adjust, then speeds things up.

"Ah. AH. AH!" She can't help but cry out every time he thrusts back into her. His rhythm is steady and fast. It isn't long before Caroline's face is buried in the mattress, drowning out her screams. The sound of his flesh hitting hers fills the room.

Caroline barely registers the feel of fingers on her neck, snaking their way into her hair, until he is tugging at her golden strands. It's not forceful, but she grants his silent request, arching her back. The new angle sends thrilling new sensations to her belly and she is grateful for his centuries of experience.

"Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! FUCK!" She's screaming and he's speaking words of approval, in what sounds like Aramaic, and FUCK if that doesn't make the whole thing even sexier.

"My Queen has a DIRTY mouth," he says suddenly, and in perfect English. It throws her over the edge; down the rabbit hole and tumbling into the Milky Way. His strong arms around her ensure she doesn't float away.

She's not aware of anything other than the man clutching her to him and the utter joy it brings her. She doesn't want the feeling to go away.

"Klaus?" she asks, breaking the silence, and turns around to face him.

"Yes, Caroline?" he asks, eyes searching hers once more. 

"There are other things I think we should try."


End file.
